


【GGAD/格邓 24h连文】白桃乌龙 （双性转，部分车）

by yaoezi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi





	【GGAD/格邓 24h连文】白桃乌龙 （双性转，部分车）

Noooooooo！”盖勒特用被子盖着头，但遮掩不住她翘起的蓝色发尾，纠结得就差和邓布利多丢在枕头旁边的内裤系带缠在一起，“今天是假期第一天！”

她擒住邓布利多的手腕，试图把年长的女性拉回床上，但显然她不敢用太多力气，她怕阿不思生气，那样她就会皱眉头，就会长皱纹，虽然她长皱纹有长皱纹的好看。

“报告老师，我真的不想起床。”邓布利多的香水后调丝丝缕缕往她身上缠，略显疲态的麝香与琥珀渗入毛孔，混着昨夜的欢愉钻进脑髓，“十分钟。”她说。

“就十分钟。”盖勒特勾着邓布利多的脖子，在她耳边低声重复，轻的像一缕夜晚未褪尽的林雾。如果说刚才的“十分钟”是撒娇，那么这十分钟的意旨就隐喻得非常昭彰了。

“你想都别想。”邓布利多扣上胸衣的挂钩，俯下身调整位置，盖勒特趁机把鼻尖埋进邓布利多双乳间，狠狠吸了一口气，尖俏刻薄的颧骨压得软肉荡起两块奶茶色的阴影。

“……或者也可以想想。”邓布利多改口道，因为盖勒特已经解开了她五秒钟前刚刚系好的搭扣，只有女孩才能掌握这窍门，就像她们懂得任何取悦对方一样。

盖勒特彻底地压上来，亲吻邓布利多的颈项；每一粒痣；还有《英国病人》中艾马殊伯爵所探寻的，锁骨间的凹陷。与沙漠中的旅人不同，她们还有很多的路用来迷失。

邓布利多的小腹储存了一点柔软的脂肪，盖勒特在上面蹁跹舞动。两侧的胯骨是绝对敏感点，轻柔的抚摸就能让她完全弹起来。她经由脐下，装作无意地侵犯那硬质边界，骨骼被肌肤覆盖的脆弱质感让人着迷。

邓布利多做的事情或许更露骨又更无辜，她的双手恰到好处地覆盖了盖勒特胸前的软肉，被夹在两人之间，像是屏障又像是渡口，唯一的判断依据是挺立的乳尖抵着沟壑纵横的手心。

两具柔韧的躯体腻在一起，肌肤紧贴着肌肤，女性柔和的甜香化进灼热的空气里，活像在烘焙曲奇。薄薄的汗液在两人接触面上，像用于润泽烤盘的黄油。

两人的手掌交叠，手指交缠，涂好颜色的甲面像上了釉彩的瓷器，盖勒特摩挲它们。“手是裸露的性器官”，不知从哪里得到的歪理邪说蹦进她的脑子，这可真色情。

时间紧迫，她得赶紧答卷。女教师柔软的外阴唇被整个儿拢住，并不直接接触，打圈按揉直到紧阖着的蚌壳缝中渗出爱液，蜜桃一样粉嫩多汁。

邓布利多的回应不只是本能上的，她勾着盖勒特的脖子，在领口处吮吻，她知道她的女孩儿不会在意这些痕迹，她会像首饰一样佩戴它们。

那她应该也不会拒绝放在她臀部的这只手，锻炼得当的紧实臀部富有弹性，邓布利多顺着脊柱挠到股沟，像爱抚一只皮毛漂亮的猫咪。

盖勒特拨开滑腻的花瓣，指尖轻轻在神经遍布的穴口摩擦，同时打着圈试图深入。这已经足以让邓布利多战栗，她条件反射地夹腿，又不得不敞得门户大开，渴盼更进一步。

修剪得当的食指和中指很轻易地推进了两个指节，拇指仍按在花蒂上。在靠近前壁的熟悉位置，盖勒特如愿得到了邓布利多的尖叫，她的动作由慢及快，指腹抵着那个点，高频率地按揉。

甚至她还没觉得手酸时，透明的液体就喷射出来，一股股地打湿盖勒特的整个小臂。绝对不到十分钟，盖勒特有些得意得想。

为避免麻烦而垫的浴巾上很快洇出了一块深色水渍，过量的液体催生响亮的拍击声，像用汤匙搅打蛋液，盖勒特目睹那些液体仍汩汩流出，泡沫被挤破，发出几不可问的“卟”。

然而此时邓布利多失声了，气流压迫声带，喉咙阻塞气流，最终谁都未能逃逸。她的手从盖勒特的肩头滑落，指甲是淡紫的，散碎如枝头坠亡的紫菀花瓣，气氛静寂得像早晨八点半的图书馆。

年长的女性紧闭着眼享受高潮，身体几不可见地颤抖，膝盖向内收敛，紧夹住盖勒特的手让她无法脱离，小幅度地扭动腰部，今早以来第一次自己获得快乐。

盖勒特延长她的高潮，但尚不打算让她多次潮吹，那会耗费太多体力。绵长的快意乘缆车匀速下降，牙齿紧咬下唇产生的泛白凹陷终于得到赦免，邓布利多喘息，徐徐吐出压在胸口的一口气。

“盖勒特，你这孩子。”邓布利多轻柔地啄一下盖勒特的脸颊，“水分流失过多”让她有点沙哑。她抿了口水接着道，“让我下床。”故作镇定，仿佛刚才得到舒适的不是她。

“好了，我必须去一趟学校。你能乖乖地在家待着吗？”邓布利多抽了一张湿巾拭净下身，语气像诱哄幼儿。

“不能……”眼看恋人又要翻脸，盖勒特急忙补充道：“因为我今天要去乐队！”

“少抽烟，离大麻远点，明白了吗？”

“阿不思……你是不是更年期到了？”盖勒特小心翼翼踮着脚往衣柜挪，活像只在地雷阵中起舞的獴。

邓布利多拒绝回答这个问题，反正盖勒特也不寻求答案。她将香水涂在耳后和胸前，新一天的新鲜香气又充满这间卧室，烛光一样打扫每个角落。

“Shalimar?”盖勒特得问到她回复自己，邓布利多喜欢好学的女孩。

“不是，是姬琪。”她的伴侣，嗅觉极不灵敏，偏偏执着于猜她用的香水，事实上她的收藏足有上百种。“说真的盖勒特，你不能因为它们都是东方馥奇调就胡说一气。”浅紫罗兰色的指尖插进恋人发间，整理她散碎的乱发。

“收起你上课那套吧，邓布利多教授。”盖勒特戳了一把爱人弹性十足的屁股泄愤。“风骚又老土的香水并不能使你显得更严厉些，还不如乖乖地把你被香草，奶油，巧克力腌出的味儿散出来呢。”

盖勒特现在活像个高中辍学的坏丫头，尽情调戏自己的老古板教授，她抽出一支细烟递给邓布利多，后者诧异地拒绝了：“我从不抽烟！”

“只是咬一下。”格林德沃把烟送到她嘴边。

邓布利多提心吊胆地咬了一口，好像咬这一下她就能染上烟瘾似的。清甜的白桃香气在呼吸道晕染开，她分不清那是来自嗅觉还是味觉。

“什么东西？”盖勒特不知什么时候已经穿齐了衣服。

“爆珠烟。您得多和年轻人待在一起。”盖勒特饶有兴趣地观察邓布利多化妆，口红尖端在唇珠处交叉出一个十字，传统画法，能勾出锋利的唇峰。

两人都对着镜子，盖勒特站着，占据上半面；邓布利多坐着，占据下半面。真有趣，她想起自己小时候看过的一本书，有一种魔镜，能显示出人们心中最渴望的东西。也许这面梳妆镜就是那魔镜呢？

这是她们的即时结婚相片，不一定永远青春，但永远真挚，永远美丽。

 

“为什么我不能跟你一起走？”盖勒特靠在车前盖上，活像个活跃在自助加油站的劫匪，要连人带车一起打包。

“你自己心里有数。”邓布利多把摩托的钥匙一丢，盖勒特手忙脚乱地接住了，“而且你有车。”

“那我今天就把它卖了！”盖勒特的声音闷在头盔里，在机车的轰鸣声中走远了。


End file.
